Poprocks: A Love Story
by Greenstuff
Summary: Mary, Marshall and poprocks, need I say more?  Plot What Plot?


"You know that's a rumor, right?" Marshall grinned as he shook the packet in front of Mary's face.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head defiantly, "a kid on my block had to go to the emergency room because of that stuff."

Marshall cocked an eyebrow. He was finding that a little hard to believe. He took a swig of the orange Fanta that he held in his other hand before tipping the packet toward his mouth.

"No!" Mary tried to stop him.

Marshall merely smiled at her and downed the entire packet of watermelon Pop Rocks and chugged the remainder of the soda. A burp escaped him and he gave a boyish grin.

Mary glared at him. "You got lucky. That shit can blow up all at once and take your stomach with it."

Marshall shook his head, reaching for another pack of pop rocks. "Pop-rocks are actually just sugar, corn syrup and water combined with high pressure carbon dioxide until the candy shatters and traps bubbles of carbon dioxide inside the candy. There is less carbon dioxide in the entire packet than in a swallow of cola."

"Jesus. Is there anything you don't know?"

"Try some."

Mary shook her head, maintaining her childish stubbornness.

"Come on," he wheedled. "They're harmless, and they feel really cool in your mouth."

"Do they really?" Mary stood and closed the distance between them, plucking the packet of pop rocks from his fingers. "Well why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Her lips brushed against his throat and Marshall swallowed. Twice. "Uh..." He stepped backwards, instinctively seeking space to allow his brain to kick back in. His back hit the wall.

Mary's lips curled into a smile as she matched his movements, her nimble fingers tearing open the pop rock packet as she went. "You said they were safe, yet you're trying to run away."

"It's not the pop rocks," Marshall's mouth was paper dry and his voice sounded unnaturally rough.

"I won't bite... hard." Mary said, bringing one hand up to tangle in Marshall's hair.

"We shou-"

Before he could finish the thought, Mary had tipped the pack of pop rocks into her mouth and pulled him into a kiss.

At first al he could feel was her lips against his. Soft at first, but followed by a flick of her tongue across his bottom lip. Any hesitation he'd felt melted and in seconds Marshall's hands were framing her face, angling her head so he could deepen their kiss. He'd actually forgotten about the pop rocks until his tongue lit up with little sparking pops that tasted like watermelon.

It was Mary who broke off the kiss, turning her head and resting it against his shoulder. They were both short of breath and there were several second of silence. Mary pressed a gentle kiss against Marshall's throat. The pop rocks had completely dissolved, leaving behind only a sweet fruity taste in her mouth. Her brain felt fuzzy, though from lack of oxygen or the fact that she was pressed up against her partner she couldn't tell. She was definitely wondering why she'd never done this before.

Well... there had been that one time. But they'd been in a barn and there'd been murderous diamond smugglers not twenty yards away at the time so it hardly counted. She didn't think she would be able to snark her way out of this one quite as effectively. It took her longer than it should have to realize that she didn't really _want _to snark her way out of this. _When did that happen?_

Marshall was having an internal battle of his own. He'd wanted Mary for so long that he was half convinced he would wake up with a stiffy and an empty bed. Yet the Mary who starred in his dreams was never this warm or this real. As subtly as he could, Marshall pinched his forearm, hard.

"Did you just pinch yourself?" Mary was still pressed against him, but now she was leaning back so she could meet his eyes and there was a look of half amusement half disbelief on her face.

"I've had stranger dreams." He muttered, cursing the blush that spread over his cheeks.

"About me?"

He hesitated before replying, "Some of them."

"Any involving poprocks?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Before he could speak she pulled another packet of poprocks out of her jeans pocket and casually dropped it on the floor.

Marshall swallowed audibly. There was a predatory glint in her eyes that promised very good things to come. He pulled her against him and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

She pulled her lips from his, trailing a line of kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Marshall's shirt was un-tucked and with very little effort she pushed it up over his head. He had a good chest, she'd always thought so. He looked a little scrawny fully clothed, but without his shirt his lightly muscled chest was peppered with just the right amount of chest hair. She placed open mouthed kisses along his collar bone before reclaiming his lips. She cupped his face with both hands, angling herself just right so he could thoroughly explore the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He tasted like watermelon.

His fingers found the clasp of her bra and soon she felt it give way and raised her arms so he could slide shirt and bra off in a single motion. Her bare breasts brushed his chest, nipples hardening instantly. This time it was Marshall who broke the kiss, dropping his mouth to tease her breasts.

Mary's hands dropped to undo his belt and fly. When they fell to the floor she pulled Marshall into a kiss before sliding down to kneel before him, trailing open mouthed kisses down his stomach. She hooked two fingers into the waistband of his airplane covered boxers, for once not bothering to comment, and pulled them down as well. He was already hard and she ran a finger over his length before leaning back and picking up the small packet of poprocks she'd dropped on the floor.

His eyes, when she looked up at him, were all pupil. She locked her gaze with his and slowly tore open the packet. Without breaking eye contact she emptied its contents into her mouth leaned forward and took his tip into her mouth. The poprocks crackled against her tongue and she made sure to keep her mouth loose around his cock, moving slowly, letting the carbonated candies do all the work.

"Oh, fuck..." Marshall's head fell back as his hip thrust involuntarily.

As the popping slowed, she began to work over his length with her tongue. Pulling back, almost but not quite releasing him from her mouth. She ran the tip of her tongue over his tip. His breath caught and she repeated the motion. She kept up the slow pace. Taking him into her mouth slowly until he hit the back of her through, letting her tongue caress the underside of his cock, and then pulling back almost to the tip and teasing it with her lips and the edge of her tongue. Her eyes never left his.

"Mary..." He ground out her name, his voice rough.

Still bracing herself with one hand on his back, Mary brought the other around to cup his scrotum, rolling the sensitive flesh slowly between her finger.

"Fuck... Mary...Jesus..." His eyes falling shut. His hips thrust towards her the rhythm sporativ as he neared the edge. She matched his tempo, sucking harder with each stroke until he came, spilling into her mouth.

She released him slowly and then, catching his eye, swallowed.


End file.
